1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound of the formula 1 and a novel process for the preparation of the compound of the formula I: ##STR2## comprising fermentation of the compound of formula II: ##STR3## with the microorganism Streptomyces sp. (MA6750), ATTC No. 55042. Compounds I and its precursor II are Angiotensin II (A II) receptor antagonists useful in the treatment of human hypertensive diseases.
Angiotensin II is an octapeptide hormone produced mainly in the blood during the cleavage of Angiotensin I by angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE). ACE is localized on the endothelium of blood vessels of lung, kidney and many other organs. A II is the end product of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS), a system that plays a central role in the regulation of normal blood pressure and seems to be critically involved in hypertension development and maintenance, as well as congestive heart failure. A II is a powerful arterial vasconstrictor that exerts its action by interacting with specific receptors present on cell membranes. A II receptor antagonism is one of the possible modes of controlling the RAS.
2. Brief Description of Disclosures in the Art
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 516,286, filed May 4, 1990, specifically discloses the substrate compound used in this invention and designated herein as compound II.
Copending U.S. application Ser. No. 623,479, filed Nov. 4, 1990, discloses the microbial biotransformation products produced when a different A II reception antagonist is employed as a substrate compound in a fermentation with the same Streptomyces sp. employed in the transformation in the instant invention.